A New Beginning
by lightdarkness303
Summary: Under Major Rework as of August 10 2017 at 4pm GMT 8... update August 12, 2017. this story has now been discontinued and reworked into another title... Apocalyptic Convergence.
1. Chapter 1 Begin Anew

" - " regular speech

' – ' thoughts

No one is really free. Though you feel like you're free, you're chained in a cage called the world. You can't escape it, no matter what you do, it will always be there. And this is a story about a man, with an unyielding spirit. Unfortunately, everything was taken away from him by the very world he lives in. The gods have taken a liking to a certain raven haired individual. Unable to die because he had the favour of the gods. Tired of living the life he was given. He swore to destroy this world, and even the gods if he has to. This is the Story of a renewed Revolution of Lelouch Vi Britannia.

 _ **Japan (Formerly Area 11)**_

 _ **April 5, 2023**_

 _ **Executioners Parade**_

Lelouch Vi Britannia felt the Sword leaves his body.

He staggered forward to the edge of the platform that his throne sat, sliding down the Dias.

Lelouch slid down beside her sister, unable to hear her loud Cries to him. Nunally saw what her Brother planned all along.

He has been victorious. "I…. who destroys worlds… creates… anew." With that the Demon Emperor ceased to exist.

 _ **C's World**_

" **A Pitiful death, my dear young Demon."** He suddenly heard a weird voice **. "Is this how you really want to end it?"** the voice continued. "Am I in C's world again?" Lelouch asked. " **Indeed you are**." The voice answered.

" _ **STOP SCREWING WITH ME! I ALREADY CHOSE TO DIE IN THE SAME MANNER TWICE!"**_ Lelouch was angry at the Collective Unconscious. At first he thought the god offered him salvation for his past sins, but now it only seems like the god was treating him like some sort of entertainment for his-self.

" **Now, now young Demon, it is regretful that you died in the same manner, but at least this time, your beloved sister Euphemia and your lover Shirley lives."** The voice said. " _ **I DON'T WANT TO LIVE THIS LIFE ANYMORE, JUST LET ME DIE ALREADY!"**_ Lelouch shouted.

" **Unfortunately I can't, since you retained your father's and V.V's code you will never cease to exist, unless-"** the voice replied. **"And please call me, Abraham, merely being referred to as the voice is offending enough."** the voice ad-, I mean Abraham added.

"So? What do you mean, I'm unable to end this repetition of my life?" Lelouch questions him. " **I mean you won't be able to stop the cycle of life when you first got your geass. The only solution is-."** Abraham stopped. After a moment of continuous silence the raven haired teen got irritated. "Why'd you stop?!" Lelouch was getting impatient with this so called God.

" **And what makes you think I will tell you the solution? Living here since the start of time has made me grow weary until you came, my boredom somewhat ceased to exist ever since you lived. And what fun would it be if I let you die?"** Abraham said.

Lelouch obviously noticed the mischievousness in that God's voice. He knew there was little chance he could convince Abraham to give the solution to his permanent death. "I guess a self-proclaimed god has nothing to do but play with immortals whose life is nothing but complete shit." Lelouch insulted.

" **Do you really think I will for fall your petty insults? I am God for my sake!"** Abraham shouted.  
(A/N get it? He's a god so he said my sake instead of God's sake.)

" I want to make a deal with you." Lelouch suggested. **"Oh, please pray tell on what that offer will be, I'm curious to the fact that you have the means to tempt a God."** Abraham replied.

"Oh I'm flattered. But I know this deal would surely cease your boredom." Lelouch shot back.

" **Speak boy, don't make me wait, as the time we can talk is limited."** Abraham was getting impatient. "Before that, can you please turn into your humanish form, God I hate talking to nothing." Lelouch said.

" **And why do I have to do that?"** Abraham asked. "Well, if you want the same scenario to happen every time you reincarnate me, I suggest turning into your physical form." **"Fine."** Abraham said in a defeated tone. 

" **Now speak!"** Abraham said as he formed his physical form. **'It has been thousands of years since I was in this form.'** Abraham was stretching and you could clearly see that he was an old man with a white beard. "Seriously? Of all the form you can turn into, you chose Gandalf?" Lelouch walking towards the said man.

Two sets of chairs and a table appeared out of nowhere with the wave of a hand by Abraham. **"Impressive, isn't it?"** Abraham gloated. Lelouch chose to ignore it. "As I was saying, I believe I have the means of entertaining you one last time." Lelouch offered. **"One last time? What makes you think I won't you revive again?"** Abraham replied, clearly being amused. "I will agree to being reincarnated for a couple of favours.

" **Four." Abraham stated.** "Excuse me?" Lelouch asked. **"I'll give you any four things you want, but it has to be on a reasonable level and you aren't allowed to take or get anyone or anything from your reality."** Abraham stated. Lelouch frowned, he didn't expect Abraham to prevent him from taking his sister or anyone he loved. "You don't even know the offer, yet you're already forbidding me to take the one's I love?!" Lelouch shouted. **"Boy, the more challenging it is, the more fun it is for me!"** Abraham let out a small chuckle.

"As I was saying, I'm willing to be your plaything again if you will not reincarnate me back to my world." Lelouch offered. **"Go on."** Abraham said. "Only if you would do something about this god damned physique of mine. I can't even run a hundred meter without collapsing on the ground!" Lelouch complained.

Abraham's voice turns into a fit of laughter, clearly being humoured by one of his requests. Lelouch ignored the god's laugh and continued to bargain his conditions. "Second I want to retain my geass, though I want slight changes to it."

" **Didn't I tell you boy? You cannot take anything from your reality."** Abraham countered. "Oh? Correct me if I'm wrong but, geass is not from my world, it's connected to every world, isn't that why you're called the Collective Unconscious?" Lelouch answered. **"Clever little Bastard**. **"** Abraham retorted. **"I'll think about it."** A moment of silence has passed, but Lelouch couldn't think of more favours. "I think I'm going to hold off the other two wishes for the meantime, is that alright?" Lelouch asked. **"I'll allow it."** Abraham replied.

"So would you mind telling me where you want to send me?" Lelouch asked. **"What fun would it be if I spoil the fun?"** Abraham said giddily. Knowing he would not be able to press him for more answers, he stopped trying. **"Now I want you to walk towards the center of the summoning circle."**

" **Lelouch Vi Britannia, I enjoyed your company, even if it was just for a short time. I hope you won't disappoint me by agreeing with your terms, make sure I'm going to enjoy this last show of yours."** "Of course Abraham, I am a man of my words, trust me it will be spectacular!" Lelouch flickered his arms, like the moments he did when he was Zero.

As he walked towards the summoning circle, he heard Abraham muttered something. **"Now you'll not only be a Demon Emperor in name but also in Flesh."** Lelouch raised an eyebrow on that particular sentence, but before he could question what he means, the world around him started to vanish into a white light.

*Scene Break*

As he stayed there, he could see his own memories in every angle and aspect of his life, all those 21 years, passed by like a single minute. He chuckled at his own memories, during the time when he lived and stayed by the Ashford's and Kururugi's Residence. Though after a while, he noticed something different, he noticed human-like figures with wings fighting against each other, one with three pairs black feathered wings, the others had six pairs of white feathered wings. The last one seemed different, they too had wings, but it looked more like wings of a bat, they had featherless wings. They too had six pairs of wings. The most noticeable thing about this war was a pair of dragon trying to kill each other causing havoc in the battlefield, not caring whatever or whoever it hits as long as it hits his fellow dragon.

'Seems interesting enough.' Lelouch was walking on the battlefield, passing by the countless corpse. He was very disturb by the gory field, but held himself from throwing up. Moments of silence passed by his head, when suddenly he held his left-eye and screamed in pain, he looked like a deranged monster. His geass started to manifest its changes, his eyes switched from his violet colour eyes into blood red colour. Now he felt like his whole body was being tortured, being beaten up and down, and burned alive as it manifested its form. He screams of pain started to subside, his physique started to look fit and he developed muscles. Though not ripped, he was in good shape. The pain finally ended, he looked around and checked himself for any physical changes, he manifested a mirror in his mind and it appeared suddenly in front of him.

'Hmm, a nice look I would say.' He thought to himself. He tests his body around the vast white space. Checking his endurance first of all. After the first lap, he was astonished to see his self not panting and catching for breath, thus he did a few more laps. "Damn, this is a first." Lelouch said. Several hours has passed while he checked his strength, agility, and speed and surprisingly his flying.

*a few hours earlier*

He imagined a 5 meter tall obstacle. He tried jumping on top of it, but to no avail, he failed. He tried it for the last time, this time he needed to succeed since he was a person who had a lot, I mean a lot of pride. Thus when he jumped his wings suddenly appeared, he had those bat-like wings. He then deducted what his race would be, well since there was only one race that he saw that has those kinds of wings.

*Scene Break*

After his so called work-out. He was lying on the ground staring at the endless white. He saw heard faint voices, he got curious to whoever was with him in this hell hole, as he gradually came closer he heard a woman's cry and voices talking to her. 

*Scene Break*

After a few hours the woman with silver hair was holding something in her arms, then the woman in the picture faced him, he saw a child with dark silver hair and crimson coloured eyes with an all familiar design. "Geass!" He gasped.

" **And that's where you come in."** Abraham suddenly appeared. "Excuse me?" questioned Lelouch. **"I told you, you're going to start anew where your past is non-existent. I'm sure you saw the past of these creatures."** Abraham explained. He suddenly remembered the wars with the three different race. **"That's precisely it."** Abraham replied as if he was reading his mind.

" **And your name will be-"** Abraham was about to say something but was cut off the by silver haired devil. "Luther-". Lelouch expected to hear what his last name will be, but he can't suddenly hear what she said. Abraham chuckled in the background. Lelouch knowing who did this said nothing. He would know soon enough. "So, when do I start?" He turned to look to where Abraham was, his consciousness was already being transferred into the child. **"The last surviving family of the Velfos clan."** Abraham stated as Lelouch started to fade away from the Collective Unconscious.

The child started to cry, which was a good sign for a child, but as soon as lelouch's mind replaced the child's he stopped crying.

*Scene Break* *Mother's POV*

I was finally able to hold my first child, the feeling of holding my new-born baby was really great. as they were giving me my child, he stopped crying. "Luther Velfos, welcome to your new life." I said as Luther's curious eyes began to stare at me. "Don't worry Luther, I won't let anything harm you."

*Luther's or Lelouch's POV*

"Zephyria, you should get some rest." I heard a man near me said. 'So that's the name of my mother' I thought. "Vaughan, I can handle myself pretty well, especially during this special moment, do you think I'll yield to such simple thing?" my mother replied. 'Huh, it really is pretty weird, I get to have another so called parents, maybe this time they'll not be the bastard parent's like I had previously.' I thought as I tried to grab my mother's face.

So guys? Whatcha think? This is supposed to be a one-shot only, depends if I get to update it, but chances are pretty low if I get bad and low amount of reviews. This is my first time making a crossover, I initially planned on doing CG and Monster Hunter crossover, but since I had a problem with lelouch's physique I uhh- well you know. Well enough chitchat, did you guys like it? Please leave a review if you want me to continue this fanfiction. Btw all just giving a minor hint. You can guess the arc of the story just by the name of the parents, foreshadowing a bit here… I did not randomly pick their names except for the Velfos clan. I just thought it sounded cool and luther went cool with Velfos so bam….. Anyways parents only 3.3… pm me if your guesses about the plot….

Darklight out


	2. Chapter 2 The Fall

Short A/N

From now on I will start calling Lelouch, Luther. So it won't be confusing.

Living a life full of Lies, Deceit, and Betrayal. This was once Lelouch's life. A never ending circle of war and hatred, diminished by the demon himself. Now born anew, a new circle will start in his life, will this circle continue or break? This is the story of Lelouch Vi Britannia, or rather Luther Velfos.

 _ ***Velfos Garden***_

*Four years later*

From a baby to a young lad. His eyes were filled with crimson colour, his ash coloured hair and his trademark smirk.

Walking around the garden, wondering about his life. So far Luther was contented with his life, no assassins trying to kill him with several poisons or breaking in his room to knife him down. It was new for him, and he never relaxed like this before in the

A few meters ahead, he saw a table design with a chessboard in the middle, what he saw rather than black and white pieces, he saw Crimson and White pieces. Went he came closer, he saw two figures playing the chess. He saw that the white was losing, but unexpectedly the Crimson King moved in an all too familiar position.

"Ah, Luther!" Luther's father Vaughan exclaimed. "Meet Sirzerchs Gremory, the heir of the Gremory clan." Vaughan added.

"It is a pleasure you lord Gremory." Luther greeted as his bowed. Normally he won't do this kind of thing, but it was to show respect to his father who took care and loved him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you to Luther." Sirzerchs replied. Gazing at the young boy as if he was looking for something. "I'm sure my little sister Rias would be delighted to meet you sometime."

"And the feeling's mutual." He said. "Say, why did you move your king in that position? Won't it risk being captured?" Luther asked, as if expecting him to give an answer to his satisfaction.

"Ah! Why won't you play with Sirzerchs, Luther? I'm sure he would be delighted to play with a player better than me." Vaughan suggested.

'Someone better than Lord Velfos?' Sirzerchs thought. "It is fine with me. Luther?" he replied as if he was ignoring Luther's question.

"If that is what Lord Gremory wants, then I would be happy to satisfy your request." Luther answered. Luther grabbed the Crimson pieces and they started to rearrange their respective pieces.

"Say Luther, which do you think is the strongest piece in chess?" Sirzerchs asked as he moved his E7 pawn to E5.

Luther raised an eyebrow and smirked as he moved his D2 pawn to D3 "I believe it's the pawn. While there are more versatile pieces, the pawn has the potential to match any pieces as long as it is place properly." "How about you Lord Gremory?" Luther asked.

"Please call me Sirzerchs. Well, I believe it's the king. It is because the king's the piece that will determines everything." He replied as he moved his knight from G8 to H6.

"Ah! Would you please excuses me, there are other matters I must attend to." Vaughan suddenly interjected after he spoke with a maid.

After a few hours the game was almost nearing its end, Sirzerchs having only his king, two rooks, a knight and 4 pawns remaining while Luther still has his King, Queen, a knight, two bishops and 3 of his pawns. Luther started to move his king.

Sirzerchs too did the same, even though he had a few pieces left, he was clearly on the advantage and was able to corner Luther's pieces. "And that's checkmate!" he said as he ate Luther's bishop.

There were a few moments that Luther did not remember that he moved his pieces. Ignoring the problem. Luther couldn't believe what happened. Other than Schneizel, he didn't expect he was beaten.

"Alas, I haven't enjoyed a good match in a while." Sirzerchs said as he stood up. "And for your question earlier, if the king does not lead, then how does he expect his subordinates to follow?"

Luther was baffled at the answer. His answer was the exact words he too had said previously. Luther saw a silver haired female murmuring something to Sirzerchs.

"Ah! Grayfia meet Luther Velfos, the heir to the Velfos clan." Sirzerchs said as the maid bowed.

"It's is a pleasure to meet you Master Luther. I am the head of the Gremory clan's servants.

"And she is also my wife!" Sirzerchs added in a cheerful tone as if it was normal.

'Maid? Wife?' there was so much on Luther's mind that he didn't bother to talk about that topic.

"Is your sister coming with you next time?" Luther asked.

"Well yes she is." Sirzerchs replied. "Ah I must be going, there is a sudden urgent matter that I must attend."

"It was a pleasure playing with you Sir Sirzerchs." Luther bowed as Sirzerchs vanished into thin air

 _ ***Gremory Palace***_

"Mast Sirzerchs, I shall take my leave." Grayfia said.

"Very well you're dismissed for the day Grayfia." Sirzerchs said as Grayfia disappeared from a transport circle. "Phew, for a minute there I thought she saw me cheating." He murmured.

"Fortunately, I did." Grayfia reappeared now with a dress fitting for a wife of a Gremory. With a smile on her face, she started to walk nearer to Sirzerchs.

A loud scream was heard throughout the Palace as Sirzerchs fell into the hands of his wife.

*moments later*

"I can't believe you would hypnotize a child. Really? You would go that far to win over him on a chess game?" Grayfia lectured his husband. "Would you like me to further educate you?" she said with a creepy smile on her face.

"No! I'm fine actually, there is no further need for you to do something troublesome." Sirzerchs sighed. "But I can't believe a four-year old kid is that good in chess." Sirzerchs added.

"Or act older than you for that matter. Let us not dwell on that for a while, your meeting with the King of Hell starts in a few minutes. I can't believe that a person like you is a candidate for the position of Lucifer Maou." Grayfia instructed.

Sirzerchs just pouted at Grayfia. It's going to be a long day.

 _ ***Back at the Velfos Palace***_

Luther went straight into his room. In deep thought wondering about his geass.

'Why can't I manifest my geass?! I tried to use it on Sirzerchs but to no avail, it didn't even appear!' Luther thought.

" _ **It's because you it hasn't awakened yet. I did promise you that it will remain but, it only appeared when you were seventeen years old. Thus, it will only manifest the moment you turn seventeen. Trust me, it's worth the wait."**_ Abraham suddenly said as he appeared in my mind.

"And why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Luther complained.

" _ **Then why didn't you use it sooner?"**_ Abraham countered. _**"As much as I enjoy talking to you, I must go. There are other universal matters that I attend to."**_ Abraham said as he disappeared.

"Tsk, he's one hell of a god." Luther sighed. There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

There was no reply but the door opened.

"Mother, what brings you here?" Luther asked cheerfully.

"Am I not allowed to see my child?" Zephyra pouted. She walked neared and she raised him up and hugged him tightly. "I can't believe that you're just a four year old. You don't act like your age Luther, for once stop reading books or play chess, and just be a kid for once, there are a lot of kids your age."

"Mother I appreciate your concern but, they are merely playing those toys and stuff bears." Luther replied. He hugged her back as he buried his face on her chest.

(Short A/N this is not perverted in whatsoever, he just missed having a mother for once and forgets that he's already like 24?)

"Well, let's leave it at that, let's go now child, your father's waiting for us to eat lunch with him." Zephyra stated.

"Didn't father say he had urgent matters to attend to?" Luther asked in a childish tone.

"Don't worry, he had a change of heart." Zephyra said with a creepy tone and a monster like smile.

Luther suddenly felt a cold chill enter his spine. 'I should never get on mother's bad side' he thought.

The day passed so peacefully. His life was as peaceful as it could get. No battles constantly being waged. This happy moments felt like it could go on forever. This was the time he was not regarded as the Demon Emperor nor Zero, he was simply the lovable child of Vaughan and Zephyra Velfos.

*7 years later*

 _ ***Velfos Garden***_

Luther and his parents was spending time together at the garden eating lunch. This moment was the last he ever shared with his parents, there was suddenly a huge explosion at the front gate of their mansion.

"Go inside, hide in the bunker until I tell you to go out." Vaughan warned. He was suddenly wrapped in Silver like light. He was wearing a strange armour that doesn't normally belong to devils.

"I'm coming with you Vaughan." Zephyra stated. Unlike his father, Zephyra was covered in Lightning and the weather changed for the worse. The clouds came and swallowed the light. Thunder could be heard and random lightning strikes started to come down. But before she could finish. Vaughan stopped her.

"No, you must stay with Luther, have you forgotten?!" Vaughan exclaimed. "I must go now." Another series of explosions occurred. This time it went straight to the Velfos Palace.

"Very well, keep safe Vaughan, may Zeus's blessing come thy fort with thee." Zephyra prayed as Vaughan flew towards the said explosions.

"Mom what's happening?" Luther asked. He couldn't understand what's happening. Just moments before he was enjoying life to its fullest. He didn't think that he would have to act sooner than expected.

He first planned on giving a spectacular show to Abraham as soon as his geass manifest. He wanted to first enjoy the life he never experienced. He experienced his father's love.

"Come now Luther, we must go." Zephyra pulled Luther towards the bunker. "This should keep you safe for now, I have already ask Sirzerchs for help, he should be arriving in a few minutes." She added. There was another series of explosions.

"Vaughan! Do you not have the courage to face me?!" An unfamiliar voice shouted. "You think you escaped from you fate?!"

"Oh no!" Zephyra gasped as she saw the man's face.

"Tyr!" Vaughan exclaimed. He didn't wait for his reply and charged at him with a sword.

"You must hide here Luther, no matter what you see or hear. You must never step outside this bunker." Zephyra ordered as she hung a pendant on Luther's neck. "Most importantly, you must never ever lose this pendant. And when you somehow end up in Olympus, show that to Zeus." She said as she activated some kind of barrier in the bunker.

There was a lot of questions appearing in Luther's mind but he decided not to ask what she meant. "You're not going to die right?!" Luther's desperately asked. However, instead of hearing her reply, she just smiled back.

Zephyra then transformed again. Crackles of lightning covering her, causing the sun to be swallowed by the clouds. She looked like a goddess was on Luther's mind. Before she flew, Luther saw a name at the back of her armour. "Eris." He read.

"Goodbye Luther. I love you. Always remember that I'm always with you." That was the last thing Zephyra ever said to her son.

 _ ***Outside the Velfos Territory***_

"Tsk, why the hell can't we enter?!" Sirzerchs shouted as he tried to break the barrier covering all the Velfos territory.

"Master, I am afraid that this barrier is no ordinary kind, it must have been set up by someone much stronger than the Maou himself." Grayfia stated.

"Vaughan needs my help more than ever! And I can't break this damn thing!" This was the first time Sirzerchs ever lost his cool. He wildly attacked the barrier with Destruction magic.

"I am sorry Master, for us your servants too are helpless against this barrier." Grayfia apologized.

And that's a wrap. Phew now I managed to make sense of the story somewhat. I got 13 favourites and 8 followers. Hmmm 6 reviews good enough. Anyways did you like this chapter? I was going to add more to this chapter, but I decided against it. Since it would be much better if you weren't cliff hanged on what happens next. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Can we get 15 reviews now? It would motivate me so much if you did leave a review for the story. Suggestions are appreciated. And English is not my native language, so there will be mistakes somewhere there, here or anywhere.

To some of the people who reviewed. Some of your questions will be answered on the next chapter? Maybe 3.3

-Darklight Out


	3. Chapter 3 Revelations

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS NOR HIGHSCHOOL DXD, IF I DID THEIR WOULD BE A LOT OF POTATOES, BECAUSE WHY NOT?**_

A life worth living. Each passing moments are to be enjoyed, yet like the wind, its memories are never forgotten. Now in deep peril. He has no power to fight back, no army nor knightmares to command. Will this be the last moments of the Velfos clan? Does he or does he not have the power to save the ones he treasures and love the most? This is the struggle of Lelouch VI Britannia's life or rather Luther Velfos.

"No!" Luther cried out. He was afraid, truly afraid of losing his loved ones ever again. The look his mother gave him, was the one he hated the most. She left him smiling, hoping that he would survive, while she would not.

"Tyr! Our Clan had no enmity with yours. Why do you dare bother us?!" Vaughan shouted with a fierce voice, as he released his four pairs of demon wings.

"Oh but we do! Do you dare think that we don't know your true Identity Vaughan?!" Tyr Replied. "The Immortal Emperor of the Serpents."

Vaughan dare not reply. He took out his sword. The sword was releasing vicious killing intent as if it had a mind of its own.

"Angurvadal!" Tyr exclaimed. He was not expecting the sword of Viking to appear in Vaughan's hands. The legendary sword inscribed with runic letters ablaze with golden fire.

(Short A/N yes this is a real sword in our time, all I am using are weapons, armours and accessories that comes from our wide varieties of Mythologies. You just got to guess which mythology ;))

Tyr summoned his own, the cursed sword of Svafrlami, the Tyrfing. Vaughan raised the Angurvadal as he tried to slash Tyr, but Tyr managed to block by slashing horizontally. Vaughan then backed off. Tyr went to offensive as he tried thrusting Vaughan through his chest.

"Riposte!" Vaughan shouted as he parried the Tyrfing and managed to slash his chest, it made a deep wound on his chest. Tyr suddenly fell to the ground. Gushing blood from his wound and coughing blood.

"I may not be able to beat you, but you will still die! Samael!" Tyr shouted as a snake came out of his sleeves.

"You bastard!" Vaughan shouted as he tried to fight off Samael. As he was about to get bitten, a sudden streak of lightning hit the snake.

"Zephyra! What are you doing here?! Didn't I tell you to stay with Luther and protect him?!" Vaughan shouted.

"And leave you to die? He is safe inside there, I gave my pendant to him, only Zeus has the power to remove such barrier." Zephyra replied.

"Ah! You have a wife now?! You're really making this more fun for me, now I get to kill two people!" Tyr said crazily.

"Oh? The funs just beginning!" Zephyra said with a monster-like smile. She summoned thousands of magic circles. And different kinds of magic projectiles came out of it. Then she summoned two lightning swords and came crashing through Tyr.

 _ ***Tyr's Pov***_

'Shit, I can't handle this kind of power!' he mentally thought as he was being pushed back. Then he saw two lights came to him at lightning speed. (A/N get the pun? XD)

"Do you need some help?" A voice said in my head.

"No, I will not let you disrupt my battle. If I don't manage to beat these bastards and die, then you can interfere, we must not disappoint our master. But he didn't say about me having fun." Tyr replied evilly.

"Alright." The voice replied.

 _ ***Outside the Velfos Territory***_

"Have you yet found a way to get past this bloody thing?!" Sirzerchs was really getting impatient, he was not the usual cool and siscon Sirzerchs, and instead he was a friend who was clearly worried each passing minute.

"I have already contacted Azazel, he should be arriving any second now" Grayfia replied.

Then suddenly a grey summoning circle appeared out of nowhere, and Azazel came out of it.

"Speak of the Devil and he shall come." Grayfia muttered.

"That's Fallen Handsome Angel to you, Devil." Azazel winked at Grayfia.

"No time for chit-chat Azazel, I need you to break this barrier. Can you do it?" Sirzerchs asked with a tinged of desperation.

"I don't know, let me analyse it first." Azazel replied.

'Damn it! Should I just release my powers and break it through sheer force.' He thought as crackles of blood red energy starts circling Sirzerchs.

"Don't you dare do it!" Grayfia shouted. "Though I too care for them, but it is not worth for you to release your energy. If you do, not only will they perish, but also everyone in 300 mile radius will die from your aura." Grayfia warned.

Sirzerchs didn't say anything else, but it showed signs that he was retracting his energy.

 _ ***Inside the Barrier***_

Large surges of energy was being emitted against each other, steel clashing with steel, magic against magic.

Tyr was clearly on the losing side. Zephyra managed to pin him down by barraging him with magic. Tyr could barely defend.

"It's over Tyr! You don't have the power to kill me." Vaughan shouted.

"I may not have the power to kill you, but Samael does!" Tyr shouted, as Samael appeared out of nowhere and bit Vaughan in the shoulder.

"Shit!" Vaughan cursed. Even if was the so called immortal, no mortal nor immortal can withstand Samael's poison.

"Vaughan, No!" Zephyra shouted as she raced towards Vaughan.

Tyr just maniacally laughed. He was amused that he managed to kill an immortal serpent. He was so indulged with the victory of poisoning him, he did not notice the hole in his stomach and the hole near his shoulder.

As he looked into his body, he couldn't help but gasp for air. It was not in his calculations to be killed by someone so petty.

"Looks like I have to leave it to you." He muttered as he saw a large ball of pure energy heads towards him.

Zephyra's face was covered in blood and mainly tears, the tears couldn't stop falling from her eyes, as she saw Vaughan fell from the sky near the bunker where Luther was staying.

"No, Vaughan, you promised me!" Zephyra cried as she knelt before him. "You said you'll never leave me! Fulfil that promise right now Vaughan!"

"I'm sorry my love, it seems like fate has another plan for me." He smiled weakly. Tears started to fall from his eyes too. "Take care of Luther for me, will you do that for me Zephyra?"

"We can do that together Vaughan! You're son's going to miss you. You said you'll teach him how he can beat Sirzerchs in chess!" Zephyra kept crying aloud. She realized it was already too late for him.

"I love you Zeph, and tell Luther I will always love him and I'll miss him dearly." Vaughan finally muttered his last words.

Zephyra's loud cries was hear throughout the entire Velfos territory.

"Dad?" Luther said weakly, as he stepped out of the bunker.

"Luther?" Zephyra said weakly. "No! Get inside the bunker right now! It's not safe yet!" Zephyra ordered.

Luther couldn't believe what he just saw. The Father that only truly loved him was lying on his mother's arms, his eyes closed. Lying breathless and smiling while died. He heard her mother's cries, but couldn't exactly understand it, his eyes blurry with tears, and ears deaf with grief.

"Foolish child." The Samael whispered, but he was close enough for Zephyra to hear.

Samael decided to take the chance and lunged on the child.

Before Samael could bite Luther, Zephyra suddenly appeared in front of him and took the blow of the bite for Luther, during that moment she was able to push Luther into the bunker with her. The bite she received was a critical wound in the torso, causing the poison to spread rapidly.

Luther couldn't comprehend what was happening anymore. First his Father died right before his mother, and now his mother sacrificed herself for him to survive.

"I'm glad you're safe child, always remember that I and your father will always be in your heart. And we will never ever forget about you, we love you Luther, we always will." Zephyra muttered.

"Mother, don't leave me! I don't want to lose someone I care about again! Please, stay alive, I don't want to be alone in this world. His loud cries echoed all over the palace. Sobbing uncontrollably, his heart was in the lowest state possible, tears, started to turn into blood.

 _ ***Tyr's subordinate POV***_

"Tsk, so he ended up killing his self." I complained. "No matter, everything is for the master, as long as it is done. Samael, return back immediately, there is no need to harm that child." I called.

As I was about to leave. The air around me instantly changed. The barrier that I've set up before vanished like air, and another person's magic appeared. "It's not possible. Nothing is greater than our master's magic!" I gasped. 'Has the 4 Maous come?' I thought.

I was searching for the aura that was not like any other, then I saw the child. He was covered in blood like energy, a vicious killing intent was surrounding him. An energy like he never experienced or heard of before. It gave him tremendous feeling of terror and danger.

I tried to use my transport circle. But alas, it was for naught.

 _ ***C's world***_

Abraham was chuckling at the scene, not expecting him to do this. He had been too bored for the last 11 years. Seeing nothing but Lelouch enjoying his time with his family.

" _ **For you to forcefully awaken your geass."**_ _Abraham was amused._ _ **"And for you to manifest your geass into a unique code. The code of the emperor. Hahaha!"**_ Abraham was sitting in his sit now enjoying the start of the final show.

" _ **Lelouch! Let the show begin."**_

 _ ***Underworld***_

 _ ***Palace of the great Maou Lucifer***_

The ground shook. The entire sky was covered in darkness. This was the first time they experienced this kind of divine being. It was not an energy signature or aura from a devil, angel nor the fallen. It was an aura of a god-like being.

"Call Asmodeus, Beelzebub and Leviathan to the castle right now!" Lucifer ordered.

"Yes master." The servant replied as he exited the room.

Moments later. Each of them had arrived.

"I'm sure you felt the tremor and that aura I'm feeling right now." Lucifer stated.

"Of course, only an idiot would think this is normal." Asmodeus replied.

"What kind of being would emit such dangerous feeling?" Leviathan asked.

"The only information I know right now is that, it comes from the Velfos Territory. The Velfos isn't even a noble clan in the underworld. They must have offended a great being, and now that person is after them." Beelzebub pitched in.

It took only but a few moments for Lucifer to realize what was happening right now.

"Shit, this isn't an ordinary problem Asmodeus, the one provoked was a divine being himself." Lucifer panicked. "Due to circumstances I took the Velfos into my territory eleven years ago, and they weren't originally devils, but gods. I couldn't ignore such powerful allies so I invited to become a devil for they had no place to return to. Though they only agreed if I allowed them to give birth to his son without the son turning into a devil himself. I reluctantly agreed. I knew it would cause problem in the future. But it was too good of a waste. Thanks to them we the Maous survived the Great War of the 3 factions." Lucifer explained.

"So you mean to say that the Velfos also had enmity with their fellow gods?" Beelzebub asked.

"But you said the aura being emitted right now is not of a devil, angel, nor the fallen." Leviathan interjected.

"Do you know the identities of these two gods?" Asmodeus asked.

"First of all, I didn't know that they had enmity with other gods Beelzebub. Yes I said that the energy emitted is not of a devil, angel, nor the fallen, which only means one thing, their son. And yes unfortunately I know their identities." Lucifer replied.

"Their son? So you mean to say that their son is more powerful than the four of us combined at the age of eleven?" Leviathan asked.

"Yes." Lucifer replied.

"Then let us stop this child before it's too late." Asmodeus was impatient as he disappeared in a transport circle.

"Before we do leave, who are these to parents to conceive such a powerful child?" Beelzebub asked.

"The father is the legendary Immortal Emperor of the Serpents, and the mother is Goddess of Chaos and Discord, Daughter of Zeus, Eris." Lucifer replied.

And that's a wrap for another chapter. Phew it is the first time I enjoyed writing a fiction. I hope you enjoyed reading this story. 29 followers, 23 favourites and 18 reviews for a 4.5k word story. I love you guys can we aim for 30 reviews next?! I would really appreciate it.

And know to answer some of your reviews.

To guest:

Sadly I had no plan to tell him that.

To lord Joyde the madman:

Thank you for the suggestion, I hope this chapter satisfied it.

To Suzululu4moe:

Did this chapter satisfy your curiosity, if it didn't my mind is open for more questions.

Yes she does. Well it does give her a headache, but she's a powerful being so I tried to make it like she didn't feel it.

And that's another wrap, potatoes covered in parmesan and Italian cheese are good like you guys. Leave a review and I'll give you a potato. I really appreciate your support guys. More suggestions for my grammar and how I write the story are welcomed since English is not my native language since I'm a potato and I only speak potatish. :D

-Darklight out


	4. Chapter 4 Abraham's Intervention

_**Disclaimer: I do not own either Code Geass or High school DxD. If I did the strongest Longinus and the true Longinus would need a potato to work, and I do not own Code geass if I did there would be a geass which a potato will suddenly appear out of nowhere when used.**_

A life not worth living. The only people that loved him as a son, perish in front of his very eyes. As rage, sorrow, madness takes over his very being. A forbidden power was forcefully awaken from its deep slumber. For Abraham's show has now truly started. A test of God (Abraham) has now been placed upon Lelouch VI Britannia or Rather Luther Velfos' Life.

 _ ***World of C***_

 _ ***With the Collective Unconscious***_

Abraham was watching from above at the world of C. Although he was the one who set this up, he couldn't help but tremor from excitement while watching over Lelouch. _**"How can you turn into the devil you wanted if you're not born a devil?"**_ Abraham thought. When Lelouch first practiced in his new body, wings of the devil appeared before him. Abraham was amused. To change Lelouch's own destiny that Abraham himself laid out for Lelouch. " _ **I would still be giving you your 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **wish, though it won't be during this chaos."**_ Abraham stated.

 _ ***Outside the Velfos Territory***_

Azazel was currently about to break the barrier, when something unexpected happened. The barrier was suddenly reformed and changed into a new complex one. It already took him awhile to forcefully break the last one, and now another obstacle has appeared.

"I'm sorry Size-"Azazel was cut off when he felt the tremendous aura coming from inside the Barrier. As he was about to speak again. The four Maous suddenly appeared from a transport circle.

"Sirzerchs, give us some space, we will try to forcefully enter his dominion. You wait here for further instructions, inform the people living near here to abandon their homes and go back to the Imperial capital. And if something abnormal ever happens to the Barrier, I strongly urge you to leave. You are the next Lucifer, _**so you must not die**_." Lucifer raised his voiced in the end. Lucifer then motioned the other 3 Maous to the transport circle, as they vanished a creaking sound was heard.

"I understand." Sirzerchs couldn't help but feel helpless. This was a new feeling for him, since he was crowned the strongest devil in the Underworld.

 _ ***Inside the Velfos Territory***_

 _ ***Velfos Imperial Barracks***_

As the four Maous suddenly appeared, the soldiers present suddenly raised their arms and prepared for the worst.

"Calm down." Asmodeus said as he appeared from the circle.

"Asmodeus, I'll leave you to take care of these people and the other people scattered all over the area, I want you to transport them to the outside." Lucifer said as he handed a sphere-like object to Asmodeus.

"Let's not waste the time more than we should've had." Leviathan said impatiently. She was already wearing her battle gear.

The others saw and they too started to prepare for the worst.

As they were nearing the Castle, a man fell from the sky, cracks of lightning still covering the man, his face was no longer recognizable due the intense burn and his body was incomplete, severed into pieces.

At first they thought the guy was just a random person that died, but Leviathan suddenly gasped and said. "Mani! The Norse god of the moon."

"It may be too late for their son already. I can feel his spiritual pulse gradually becoming more rampant. We must kill him before he leaves this dominion, or else the underworld will pay a heavy price." Beelzebub Stated.

The Leviathan and Lucifer reluctantly agreed. They again started heading towards the Castle. When they arrived. They saw a man lying on the ground. Lucifer found this man familiar, as he neared towards it he recognized the face as he shouted. "VAUGHAN!" Lucifer panicked. As he stared into the now lifeless body of Vaughan. He already had guessed that this event would be a sure problem in the future.

"Lucifer, we found a bunker." Leviathan said as she tried to enter the barrier. However, before she even had the chance to talk half a step inside it, she was forcefully repelled by a strong force.

"Tsk, careful Leviathan, there seems to be a powerful energy radiating from the bunker." Beelzebub warned. He started to analyse the energy, when he peeked inside, he saw a woman lying in a child's arm.

"Lucifer, the mother seems to have also died. The child's currently with the dead mother." Beelzebub said.

"We need to get him out, there may still be a chance to rescue him." Lucifer said. "Luther! Come out, we've come to rescue you." Shouted Lucifer as he and the others prepared.

After he shouted. They heard footsteps nearing them. Even if who they were waiting for was a child, they didn't dare let their guard down.

"Thankfully you're alright Luther." Lucifer sounded relief as he neared Luther. As he was about to touch Luther in the shoulders.

"Lucifer, watch out! He's still not himself!" Beelzebub warned as he prepared thousands of Projectile magic around them.

Luther then suddenly gripped Lucifer's arm, he then started twisting the poor demon's hand. Lucifer tried to get away from the deadly grip. But to no avail, his struggle was all for naught. So he had no choice but to retaliate. He swung his other hand towards Luther filled with demonic energy. As he managed to get away from the grip.

Though Luther couldn't grasp what was happening right now, or rather is his self, right now.

A demonic laugh was then heard. As they saw Luther clearly, they could see Luther's face devoid with life, a deranged smile appeared on his face, and blood pouring down from his crimson eyes.

Luther was muttering something that the four Maous couldn't comprehend. Though the mutters turned into a clear voice.

" _ **I who is to walk in a path of Dominion and Infinite Destruction. The might feared by the heavens."**_ Luther continued on as his aura gets more powerful by the second.

"Shit, this is bad." Lucifer's eyes became weary to the aura surrounding them.

" _ **Who was betrayed, and forced to the path of the forsaken. And I who created the principles of dominion of God."**_ As it was nearing its end, Luther was suddenly swallowed by Dark light.

"What's happening Lucifer?! I thought you would end him before things would get worse!" Asmodeus wearily said as he tried to attack the dark light.

" _ **I who is the Infinite will annihilate the Dream. And each one will fall to the Eternal Crimson Darkness!"**_ As Luther finished his chants, the Dark light faded. Luther was covered in armour. Its colour was mainly black, but it had some tinges of red.

Asmodeus didn't waste any time and prepared all his offensive magic. He then fired a massive barrage at Luther.

The area which Luther stood in was covered in smoke from the barrage. Though Asmodeus didn't expect it to die from it, he expected it to be at least gravely injured from his magic.

As the dust cleared, they saw Luther still standing in the same spot, hand extended and a Blood Red circle covering him.

Beelzebub then released his barrage of magic, then shouted. "We must escape! We are not his match anymore, we must seal this place or the fate of all 3 factions will plunged to darkness."

"Leviathan, you and Asmodeus prepare the sealing ritual. I and Beelzebub will try to stall for time." Lucifer ordered as he unleashed his full potential. Both his fist was covered in Destruction magic. As he charged towards Luther and tried to hit him in the gut.

They exchanged blows after blows, clearly Lucifer was on the losing side. As they were fighting. Luther suddenly spoke up. _ **"Do you think I Zirnitra is your match? Bow down to the King of Kings, the Lord of Lords. For I am awakened again!"**_ Luther shouted as he manage to penetrate through Lucifer's defence and punched him in the chest.

Lucifer then flew away due to the strong power in the punch, as he flew, he penetrated through wall after wall. "Beelzebub, NOW!" Lucifer desperately shouted as Beelzebub fired a Pure Crimson light.

Luther didn't have time to defend due to the close proximity of the projectile. As the smoke cleared. They saw Luther spewing out blood. _**"Clever little bastards, you've caught me off guard for the moment there."**_ Luther chuckled as he headed towards Beelzebub.

From Luther's original position, he suddenly vanished and appeared right before Beelzebub. Luther then grabbed Beelzebub by the neck. As Beelzebub was struggling for breath, Luther shouted. _**"Pay the price for offending my King!"**_ he then summoned a sword which pierced through Beelzebub's heart.

"Beelzebub!" the other three Maous exclaimed.

"Is the Seal ready yet?" Lucifer asked as he got up from the rubble he was thrown in.

"It's not fini-"Leviathan stopped as she looked down her body, seeing many swords pierce through her body. As she fell down, Luther then burned her and Beelzebub's Corpse.

" _ **Unfortunately, it will never be."**_ Luther Laughed Evilly.

Lucifer was maddened, each of his only friends dying one by one. If this goes on, it wouldn't be impossible if he too died. "Asmodeus, my friend it was a pleasure knowing you." Lucifer then grabbed something inside his coat. It was a weird rectangular object. "Catch."

"What's this?" Asmodeus asked.

"A way out." Lucifer stated as Asmodeus vanished from his sight. "It's been awhile since I went all out. Zirnitra right?" Lucifer sarcastically said as crimson flame surrounds Lucifer's very being.

Asmodeus couldn't comprehend what just happened. Just a second ago, he was talking to Lucifer, but now he was facing Sirzerchs outside the Barrier. "No! Lucifer you damn bastard!" Asmodeus shouted. "Hurry, we must abandon this place. It's too late already."

"What about the Velfos?" Sirzerchs asked.

"They have all but perished." Asmodeus reluctantly said. He let out a bit of his aura as he ordered everyone to leave.

"You better leave that place alive, my friend." Asmodeus muttered as a tear fell from his eye.

Everyone had manage to leave safely, and went to the Capital of the Underworld. As Asmodeus and Sirzerchs and his servants prepared to leave using the transport circle. Before they vanished, they saw the barrier collapsed and revealed two persons.

Asmodeus and rest were shock to what they were seeing right now. The Black Armoured Luther was holding a now dead Lucifer by the throat. Both were critically injured, signifying that they had a close match, Luther's armour was broken in all places while, Lucifer's clothes was tattered.

 _ ***Several months later***_

 _ ***Gremory Clan's Palace***_

"This is bad the underworld has took a turn for the worse. Most of the noble clan of the seventy-two pillars have arranged an army to eradicate that Black Armoured freak which you call Luther. Unfortunately most of them has perished during the battle which Luther didn't even die to." Lord Gremory stated.

For now they were safe since they live far away from the Capital. Though it was only a matter of time before the whole underworld collapses.

"Lord Asmodeus, can't we do anything to stop him?" Lord Gremory asked.

"If he did, then the other three great Maous shouldn't have died. And we wouldn't be having this crisis right now." Sirzerchs interrupted.

"Unfortunately he is right Lord Gremory. We currently don't have the power to defeat him, unless if the other factions decides to help us, which would be considered impossible since they too are recovering from the death of god." Asmodeus stated.

"What happened to Luther, Brother?" Rias innocently asked as she entered the room.

"Rias, you shouldn't be here." Venelena Gremory said.

"But mom, what happened to Luther, is he hurt?" Rias asked again.

"We don't know honey, we're doing the best we can to help him." Venelena smiled weakly to Rias. "Come now Rias, let's not disturb them." Venelena ushered Rias out the door.

 _ ***C's World***_

" _ **Such a disappointment Lelouch, I thought you were stronger than this. And now I must help you to recover. I'm going to have to use your 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **with Lelouch. It's all your fault."**_ Abraham stated.

 _ ***somewhere in the forest of the Underworld***_

'What's happening to me? Why can't I see anything' Luther tried to look around. He kept walking and walking tirelessly, when he suddenly saw two figures. "Nunnally? C.C? Is that you?" Luther tried to grab them, but his efforts were in vain as his knees fell out. Luther's tears kept falling and falling from his face. Nunnally then hugged Luther, which caused him to sob harder.

" _ **I love you Lelouch."**_ C.C then suddenly said as she turned to Luther and smiled. This was the first time that Luther saw C.C genuinely smiled. He tried to reach for her. But C.C then turned away and walked to the light.

"No! Don't leave me! I don't want to lose you again!" Luther cried harder. He then noticed that Nunnally was not embracing him anymore. Then he saw the two of them looking back at him. With a smile on their face.

" _ **You must move on and be happy Lelouch."**_ C.C stated.

" _ **I'll never ever forget you Big Brother, I love you!"**_ Nunnally cheerfully said.

"NO!" Luther's mind gave out. His aura flowing tremendously. His cries was heard throughout the entire underworld.

 _ ***Heaven***_

"What's is this power?" Gabriel asked Michael with a concerned voice.

"This power came from the Underworld." Michael gasped. This was the first time he experienced this kind of power.

"You mean to say, that this power came all the way down from the underworld?" Gabriel gasped.

" _ **Yes, indeed it did."**_ An unfamiliar voice talked to them.

"Who are you?!" Michael asked, while Gabriel raised her Defence.

" _ **You need not raise your arms to me, I am a being you can't even hope to touch."**_ The unfamiliar voice said.

Even though he said it, Michael and Gabriel couldn't help but raise their guard against him.

" _ **I am Abraham. I am a being who's a friend of your God of the bible."**_ Abraham stated.

"A friend?" Michael confusingly asked.

" _ **Yes, and I have come to you in need of help."**_ Abraham stated. Abraham suddenly clicked his fingers and a radiant sword appeared from his hands. _**"This is the Sword of Truth. It will strike the soul directly, causing the enemy to be in a death-like state. And no it will not kill the person who you used it to."**_ Abraham explained as he handed the sword to Gabriel.

"Why give it to us?" Michael couldn't help but ask.

" _ **It is because, I need you to help the person with the aura you felt just now. He's in a dire state. All his loved ones has died, before his very eyes, forcing him to awaken a slumbering power inside him."**_ Abraham explained.

"And why do you think we'll help him in the first place. He's a devil, shouldn't it be better if he died?" Gabriel mocked.

" _ **Oh per se, who told you he was a devil? Don't you have good relationships with the different gods of each mythology? And you wouldn't want to offend Zeus right?"**_ Abraham hinted.

"Zeus? You mean he's a child of a god? A god himself? Is in the underworld?" __Michael couldn't help but ask all the questions popping inside his head.

" _ **Ah, too many questions not enough time!"**_ Abraham shouted impatiently. _**"Rescue him, and you'll have all the answers."**_ Abraham stated as he vanished into thin air.

"What should we do Michael? Should we listen to him?" Gabriel asked.

"Of course we should, if our God, did send him to help. Then we must help" Michael stated.

And that's another wrap. Phew, I added 500 words to this chapter. I had a limit of 2k per chapter, but it just kind of went in, so ya. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Are your questions answered by this chapter? Or more questions appear? I'll try to answer it to the best of my abilities if it doesn't spoil the story.

To answer some of your reviews in the previous chapter.

Faresjojor

It does indeed work deadly with the dragons, but I suggest you read more about Samael, I did look quite a bit into it before I used Samael.

Guest and Anctarus:

Don't worry I'll continue writing this story. And I'm not the type of person who has high standards right away. I enjoy writing this story that's why I share it to you guys, and I don't do this for the fame.

zentari:

"Stay on the freaking name please, no reason to change what works."

I'm afraid I didn't quite get it? Can you please explain further?

John:

I'm sorry, but there was no need to cuss. Before I made "A New Beginning" My title I carefully looked into the section of cross overs of DxD and Code Geass, and I believe there was none with the same title. If the story is not up to your standards then I suggest you drop it.

Well! Done with answering your reviews guys! 29 reviews! 27 favourites and 41 followers! Whooo.

For a 9k word story, I didn't expect that 3.3! Please do leave a review. Critiques are appreciated. Since I've said to the very first chapter, that English is not my native language. May we aim for 40 reviews next? : D for the last time I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please do leave a review, if you do. Luther will give you a steamed potato.

-Darklight out


	5. Chapter 5 End of Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass nor High school DxD, if I did the main characters would've been obsessed with potatoes.**_

Short A/N guys, I've edited the previous chapters and corrected their some of the character's name, and a minor detail about Eris being a Goddess Of Chaos and Discord instead of War, a huge thanks dragoneer who pointed out my mistake. Here's a Potato just for you!

As Luther ran rampant across the Underworld. His power so powerful that not even the four Maous can stop, causing three of the Great Maous to die. A powerful being called Zirnitra has taken control of his very being, mind, and soul. Now he plans to eradicate the Underworld. This gave Abraham no other choice but to intervene. The first trial given by Abraham to Luther; he failed miserably. A sword made by Abraham himself, will it be the sword that will save Luther, or will it not? What will happen next to Lelouch VI Britannia, or rather Luther Velfos?

Michael, one of the four great seraphs, has been assigned by Abraham to rescue Luther along with Gabriel. Accompanied by few of the ten seraphs, specifically Metatron, and Sandalphon.

"Remind me again why do we have to do this Michael?" Metatron complained.

"He is a potential threat to humanity Metatron, before he goes on another rampant we must stop him for the sake of our followers." Michael replied.

"This is bad! I just sensed him rose to the surface. He has appeared on the Northern part of the Atlantic right now!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"We must stop him before he reaches land and kill innocent people." Michael hastily said as four of them vanished into a transport circle heading to Luther's destination.

(Short A/N Btw, I'm going to continue using Luther as the name instead of Zirnitra. Just reminding you guys so you won't be confused. Carry on)

 _ ***somewhere in the vast Atlantic***_

"I can't believe this child has experienced two lives. And his hatred, anger and the feeling of betrayal has dug itself into the very roots of his being." Luther muttered as he was possessed by Zirnitra.

"Who dares come near The King's Presence without my consent?!" Luther shouted as he made his sword reappear in his hand.

"King? You should be honoured that I Metatron has graced you with a holy angel's presence!" Metatron remarked.

"You? An angel? No wonder there are so many fallen angels. Scums like you deserve to die!" Luther replied with a low growl.

"Enough Metatron! If you continue, you will make a grave sin of Pride." Michael angrily said.

"I suggest you and Sandalphon leave, Michael and I can handle this creature." Gabriel calmly said.

The two couldn't help but follow, after all she was not suggesting it, and the tone in her voice emitted a small hint of authority, which they couldn't just disobey.

"Yes, Master Gabriel." They both replied in unison. As they were about to leave a sudden strong jolt coursed through their very souls forcing both of them to spit out fair amount of blood. There was a strong bounding field preventing anyone to enter or leave the place.

"Who told anyone of you that you can go back and forth from the King's Domain!" Luther shouted as he aimed to take both Sandalphon and Metatron's life. With his sudden disappearance from his original position, just before he was about to strike, a sword made out of light managed to barely block his sword.

"I am not a person who can use a sword Michael! Hurry up and help me!" Gabriel remarked as she barely block Luther's sword strike.

Before a reply was made, Luther was forced back by Michael sudden surge and a red sword in his right hand.

"That red sword? Six Golden Angelic Wings?" Luther murmured as he tried to remember something from his life. "Did you enjoy sealing the Slavic Dragon in Wends Michael?" Luther now brimming with anger.

"What do you mean? How do you know that I sealed a Slavic Dragon in Wends?" more questions appear on Michael's mind.

"Oh? Pretending to be ignorant, are we? Very well, I shall delight you with more information!" Luther tried to do a vertical slash, only for Michael to block his sword forcing him and Michael to back off a few meters away from each other.

"Who else, but I was the one you sealed! The Slavic Dragon, and the Dragon God of sorcery on the Wendish Mythology!" Luther announced.

"Zir! So you mean to say, you inhabited a small young boy to exact your revenge on me?" Michael couldn't help but gasp, a legendary dragon that even God and the 4 Great Maous of the underworld was unable to kill.

"No, I have only recently regained my consciousness, and when I was, I was overwhelmed by such strength, and an urge to kill." Luther stated.

Though his face was covered with a black helmet, Gabriel couldn't help but think that there was a wicked smile on that man's face.

"Ignorant fool! You dare ignore us while engaging in battle!" Metatron shouted, as he and Sandalphon neared Luther. They summoned their swords filled with holy magic as they tried to pierce Luther in the chest and aiming to decapitate his head.

"No! Get back!" Michael and Gabriel shouted.

When they were about to hit him, they felt like they were the one who was going to die.

"Foolish Bastards." Luther said in a low voice which only Metatron and Sandalphon could hear. As he raised his hands, a green Barrier surrounded Luther which was able to block both their strikes. "My turn." Luther laughed evilly.

Luther kicked Sandalphon in the gut, and slashed his sword vertically, causing a deep massive wound appear on Sandalphon's chest. Though he could've killed him, he chose not to, since it was that Metatron guy who offended him and not this guy.

"Metatron, for your ignorance, your punishment is _**DEATH**_." Luther Maniacally said. Before the said party could speak, Luther decapitated Metatron's head.

"He's not himself Gabriel, Zir was a dragon who lived freely, and had no enmity with any of the factions and other mythologies. Due to circumstances he asked us to seal him." Michael was confused.

"It's probably Luther's large source of negative emotions clouding his own Mind. They are one after all." Gabriel replied holding the Sword of Light tightly.

Hours and hours has passed since they started fighting, then hours turned into a day. Fatigue was starting to show. Sandalphon, already unconscious though not in immediate danger, while unfortunately Metatron was in critical situation in which he had to be treated fast of it would be too late.

Meanwhile Gabriel and Michael are still engaging with Luther, all three showing obvious signs of fatigue and despair.

"We have to end this, Michael." Gabriel sent a thought to Michael's mind as she engaged once more.

"I know, I was restricted to use this if not needed, but I guess if this goes on all of us will perish." Michael warned. He summoned chain like objects.

"Though this can only be used once, this will surely stop him. Once I give the signal, you'll have to rush to him and aim for the core. You'll only have a few seconds of window time. I hope you're fast enough." Michael stated.

"Alright." Gabriel replied as she readied her stance.

"You think that mere chains can stop me?" Luther mocked.

Michael didn't reply. He suddenly vanished from sight. Before Luther was able to react what happened, he was already covered with chains.

"Gabriel now!" Michael exclaimed.

"On it!" Gabriel replied as she neared towards Luther in an incredible speed.

"You cannot stop me!" Luther struggled to break the chains, but to no avail, he felt like his energy was being absorbed by the chain itself.

A loud scream covered the entire area, followed by a sound of a slash. Luther then was released from the chains causing him to fall down the earth.

He staggered to get up, but alas he could not. After minutes of struggle he finally laid unconscious.

Michael and Gabriel was breathing heavily. The Barrier that once covered the sky was now gone signifying that they have beaten Luther. The two didn't speak any further as Michael dragged Sandalphon and Metatron's body as they disappeared from sight.

Gabriel too picked up Luther from his place, as she stared at Luther, now without the armour, she couldn't help but pity the young child, so young yet so vicious. From her sight, all she could see was an unconscious little boy in need of urgent help. She stood up carrying Luther in her arms as she walked towards the transport circle and vanished into thin air along with Luther in her arms.

(Short a/n I do not know whether Uriel is female or male, but some source says he is male, so I;m going with that.)

 _ ***Heaven's Domain***_

 _ ***Seraph's hall***_

 _ ***Several Days later***_

"This child is too dangerous to be left alive Michael, you should know that!" Uriel complained. He was not happy that the child was left alive, clearly feeling insulted now that the boy was in heaven.

"He is but a child Uriel, you should calm yourself." Gabriel said.

"I do believe that we should decide what we should do to him after he wakes up." Raphael suggested.

"The decision still goes to you Michael, after all you are the Archangel appointed by God." Raphael reminded.

"Yes we should do that." Gabriel urged.

"Fine, Fine." Michael sighed. Since the battle with Luther his magic reserves was depleted completely, he had just enough power for now to manage heaven.

Though the wounds and cuts of Luther wasn't that serious, his soul was indeed sliced in half causing him to be in a coma like state, furthermore he suffered huge psychological trauma from losing his parents in front of his very eyes.

 _ ***Inside Luther's mind***_

Luther was sitting in an endless darkness. He had nowhere to run. He couldn't see anything but darkness. Then a figure came walking towards him. At first he couldn't make out what that person looked like, but as soon as she neared him, Luther's tears flowed from his eyes again.

He could see Shirley walking towards him. As she arrived in front of Luther, Luther's legs felt weak and kneeled in front of Shirley, grabbing her hands, Luther did not stop crying and he kept apologizing endlessly.

"Shirley just knelt down and wiped his tears with her hands and said "It's not your fault Lelouch. I don't blame you for what happened."

Luther then started to sob uncontrollably, a huge burden has risen from his shoulders.

"I will always love you Lelouch, in this life and in the next." Shirley said with a passionate smile.

"NO! Please, I love you Shirley! Don't leave me!" Luther kept shouting on and on. Shirley continued to walk away from him.

As she was starting to vanish, she looked back, with a smile on her face, and tears from her eyes.

"Goodbye, Lelouch." Her finals words shook Luther. He continued crying like there was no tomorrow

 _ ***Somewhere with Gabriel***_

Gabriel just sighed as they finally concluded their meeting. She went back to her room which Luther currently stayed in.

When she arrived, she sat beside her bed where Luther was residing. Gabriel couldn't help but smile at the scene, a gentle looking boy was sleeping in her bed. But before she could enjoy his sleeping face. Luther's eyes suddenly began to swell up, tears formed in his eyes as they flowed uncontrollably. After several minutes, there was still no sign of the tears dissipating.

So she made up her mind and laid beside Luther in the bed, caressing his head gently and whispering sweet words into his ears. Only after a while he started to show signs of stopping.

This moment went on four hours as Gabriel too drifted off to sleep.  
_

And that's another wrap :D phew the Intro arc has now been finished. The story has now officially started. I do apologize if I was not able to publish sooner. As you may not know, I have summer classes, and these classes is giving me a hard time. I had exams for the past few days, straight. Only now did I have time to finish chapter 5. I do hope you enjoyed this part.

So I plan on uploading 1-2 chapters every week, and 2k words long each chapter. I can't seem to do more, since I don't have the necessary time to upload longer chapters. Besides what fun would it be if it was too long? I rather have a short chapter which could hype you guys up. And as I said before a huge thanks dragoneer who pointed out my mistake. Here's a Potato just for you!

Anyways moving on now. so far there was no review in need of answer so yh. If you liked this story, please do leave a review, and critiques are welcomed, suggestions you know English is not my native language.

Lastly leave a review then Luther will give you a Potato. Cuz why not?


	6. Chapter 6 Picking up the Pieces

Finally, Luther's journey has now started. To end is to begin something anew. They say everything has an end. Sadly with the exception of Luther, his journey has no definite end. Now Zirnitra has been forcefully sealed momentarily. Here is the new Beginning of Luther Velfos' life.

 _ ***Heaven's Palace***_

Days has passed since Luther fell into a coma-like state, with no chance of awakening, Gabriel's worry starts to increase.

"Michael, do you have a way to wake this child up?" Gabriel asked while stroking Luther's hair. "It's been several days Michael. I worry for this child."

Michael just kept staring at Luther. Many days has passed since his slumber. Michael was not concerned that much since that so called friend of God asked him and Gabriel to rescue the child, surely he has a plan to awaken him.

" _ **Oh?"**_ Abraham suddenly descended from above. _**"How come this idiot hasn't awaken yet?"**_ Abraham mocked.

Abraham's figure appeared before Michael and Gabriel, causing them to feel Abraham's Deadly yet majestic aura being projected.

"We don't know Abraham. You are the one that caused this, remember?" Michael stated as he handed the sword back to Abraham.

" _ **Ah, right. This idiot was overwhelmed by his emotions, causing his powers to manifest its imperfect abilities. Truth be told, they we're utter disgrace, attacking with no class at all."**_ Abraham insulted.

"We could use the Heaven's cards to reincarnate him into an angel." Gabriel suggested.

"No, not at the moment, the cards are still at its experimental stages, I wouldn't risk it." Michael replied.

"We don't have a choice Michael." Gabriel warned.

"Fine, we'll try it your way." Michael submitted.

After that, Gabriel ordered her servants to fetch the cards. After that she first tried to insert the normal queen cards, surprisingly they were rejected by Luther's body. Then she tried to insert the ace of hearts, which also resulted in failure. She then hesitated to use the jack, this has shocked both Michael and Gabriel, the Jack was also rejected. Lastly Gabriel used her Queen of hearts. If this didn't work, nothing will.

" _ **Fret not children, I already have a solution to cure this imbecile. Although I have a condition."**_ Abraham said as the Queen of Hearts was also rejected by Luther's body. This caused Gabriel and Michael to be rendered speechless, no options but to accept Abraham's words.

"Name it." Michael submitted. Clearly there was no negotiating with Abraham since he was a being stronger than himself.

" _ **Tell him that he has only one left, and do remember who saved him from eternal damnation."**_ Abraham boasted as he summoned a black king chess piece.

"What is that doing here? Aren't chess pieces supposed to be the Devil's pieces to reincarnate?" Gabriel asked.

" _ **Don't compare those defective products to this piece. This is the only one of its kind. The things you see with those devils are simply a defective replicas. This however is the true pieces of reincarnation. Those revived by these pieces will not only remain their self, but their training speed will grow reach a terrifying growth rate."**_ Abraham explained as he handed all the sixteen pieces to Gabriel. _**"I do hope you won't keep them to yourself."**_ He winked as he disappeared from sight.

The king piece suddenly started to float and emit a bright light that can swallow the darkness. It landed on Luther's chest, submerging from it.

Gabriel could now feel that Luther won't be staying in his coma-like state for long.

"I have to go, there are far more important matters such as this." Michael said as he exited the room.

"There, there my child. I will protect you from whatever is to come." Gabriel lied down beside Luther, caressing him like what a mother would do to her child.

* _ **Several days later***_

 _ ***Heaven's palace. Luther's room***_

For several days now, Luther was having constant nightmares about his past. He couldn't awake from his deep slumber. Fortunately Gabriel was there to take care and calm him, if it weren't for Gabriel, who knows what would've happened to Luther.

A night later. Luther stirred awake, his sense numb, and his vision's blurry. He could faintly see a woman face beside him asleep, at first Luther paid it no heed, as the realization took place, Luther suddenly screamed, this cause Gabriel to stir from her slumber. As she go up from the bed, she yawned.

"Thank God, you're safe Luther, I've been worried for the past 4 months, I thought you wouldn't wake up anymore." Gabriel said as she embraced Luther in her arms.

Luther couldn't comprehend what was happening one moment her mother was in his arms dying, then the next he saw a woman sleeping beside him.

"What of my parents, miss?" Luther worriedly asked.

"I'm sorry Luther, they have departed from this world." Gabriel sadly replied.

"I see." Luther solemnly said. "May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Gabriel, child." She introduced.

Luther didn't reply. All the memories of what happened came back to him, he realized that he won't be able to see his 2nd beloved parents any longer.

"Is it okay if I lean to you a little bit?" Luther asked, tears about to fall from his eyes.

Gabriel didn't dare reply and she just pulled Luther into an embrace.

At first, you could hear sniffing, moments later he started sobbing, and it started to get louder. This was the very first moment Luther had cried this hard during his life and the previous.

* **Heaven's HQ***

"Bring Luther and Gabriel back here." Michael ordered as the servant bowed in reply.

After a while, Luther and Gabriel did arrived, and was now going to be brief in what's going to happen.

"Gabriel, Luther is to be expelled from heaven, mortals and other demigods are prohibited from entering." Michael stated as Uriel and Raphael showed an approving look.

"Michael, Luther's just a child! A child with no Parents nor guardian!" Gabriel replied. "Can't he be exempted from this?"

"I believe not Gabriel, the Seraphs has chosen. Unless he is an angel, only then will he be permitted to stay." Michael replied.

"Then is this okay?" Luther unconsciously said as a halo and five pairs of wings appeared from Luther's head and back.

This caused the 4 Great seraphs to be rendered speechless. A child had five pair of white wings for heaven's sake!

"Is that what I think it is?" Uriel gasped.

"It must be from that King piece earlier." Michael thought. Obviously that would be the only logical explanation.

The other Great Seraphs aside from Gabriel discussed something with each other again.

"Gabriel, the other Seraphs has chosen, for now you will remain his guardian. If he shows sign of ever going back to that deranged state, we would have no choice but to permanently put him to rest." Michael explained.

"And for Luther's case of being an angel, I believe it's from that King Piece Abraham gave earlier." Michael stated as he waved his hand for the other fifteen pieces to appear.

"I understand." Gabriel replied. "Are you going to give Luther's servant pieces now?"

"Yes, I am." Michael replied. "Luther this are what you call servants pieces. Each piece has a significant role to it-"

"I know each and everything's role, Michael. I am not that illiterate." Luther interjected. Michael chose not to reply, and simply shooed them off the headquarters.

"Michael, we must keep watch of that child, god knows what he would do if left unattended." Uriel reminded.

"I know, though I'm sure Gabriel will do a good job doing that." Michael replied.

"As you say." Uriel obliged.  
_

"Luther, do you know what you are?" Gabriel asked pointing out his wings, though Luther obviously knew what she meant.

"As you can see, I'm an Angel of some sorts, though clearly unworthy of these wings." Luther muttered the last part. Fortunately Gabriel did not hear what he said. "And if you mean, what I am when I rampaged around killing people, no I do not."

"If by any chance, would that Abraham know what you are?" Gabriel asked. "And he asked us to tell you that, you only have one left. And he was the one who saved you from Eternal Damnation." Gabriel said without any words missing.

"Abraham, you mean that Bothersome God?" Luther was surprised, he did not thought that Abraham would use one of his wish to save him. "And now I only have one left, great!" Luther said sarcastically.

" _ **Bothersome God huh? Supposed that would make you the Retarded Follower? You hurt me child."**_ Abraham suddenly descended.

"Ugh, you again. It was not in my expectation to meet you this early." Luther Mocked.

" _ **And it was fun overseeing from above an idiot who rampaged and caused havoc wherever he went, be it an innocent person to a lowlife criminal."**_ Abraham replied.

Gabriel couldn't comprehend what was just happening, a reincarnated angel, arguing with an existence far beyond his reach.

" _ **I will not bother to share what I relationship I have with this idiot, you won't be able to comprehend it."**_ Abraham said as if he was reading her mind.

Gabriel chose not to reply. She just sat there in silence observing the two bickering and talking to each other.

 _ **"Luther, remember I only owe you one last favour, the sword is not for you to take, I will personally keep it for you, this sword is the only thing that can stop you, BUT one more hit from this Sword and you'll be in a coma, PERMANENTLY."**_ Abraham intentionally raised his voice at the end, to warn Luther.

"I understand Abraham, now if you'll excuse me, I have an army to find." Luther smirked while flipping the Queen in his hand.

" _ **Oh, and by the way, you're not afflicted with any of the three factions Luther, you're an Angel whose come from you own dimension, the Only Angel of the Collective Conscious. And she's not going to let you stay here."**_ Abraham reminded. _**"Ooops. I wasn't supposed to tell that with others around."**_ Abraham sarcastically said.

"An Angel that comes from you own dimension? Collective Conscious? What does she mean Luther?" Gabriel asked confusedly, she unconsciously backed away from them.

" _ **Goodbye Luther, seems like you have some explaining to do, that is if you will explain it."**_ Abraham mocked as he disappeared into thin air.

'Damn God, I'm going to get you back for this Abraham.' Luther thought. "Gabriel, you have to forget everything that you heard." Lelouch commanded, activating his Geass.

"Why? Tell me Luther? I have the right to know! Don't I?" Gabriel pleaded.

Luther was shocked to her reaction, but he composed himself quickly. 'Seems like I don't have my geass any longer….. Which means?' Luther looked at his chest to see a familiar sigil on it. Luther just sighed, he did really have a lot of explaining to do.

"Gabriel, I don't come from this Reality, while I am Luther Velfos. I am also what they call the Demon Emperor, Lelouch VI Britannia." Luther said. Luther explained everything to Gabriel, what was weird was, it felt natural, like a son chatting with her mother, he told her everything there is to know about him, including the accursed power, Geass.

It made Luther, open up the wounds that forever stayed in Luther's mind and heart. As time goes on, Luther's tears flowed through his eyes, while Gabriel was listening tears also flowed.

Gabriel couldn't take it any longer as she Grabbed Luther by the face and hugged him tightly. Luther then started to cry a lot harder. All of his grief, resentment and anger was released right then and there, but Gabriel didn't release her grip and hugged him even more tightly.

Michael walked by as he saw the two embracing each other, both had tears in their eyes. The scene in front of him was so heart-warming. Michael chose not to disturb the two and just left.

Little did everyone know that Queen Piece floated through Gabriel's Heart. Not even the two themselves.

And that's a wrap people. Whew Potatoes sure is nice right about now, I do sincerely apologize If I haven't updated in almost a month, to be honest those 5 chapters was already it for me, It didn't cross my mind that it would receive a lot of positive reviews. Whelp I just overcame a huge writer's block, hopefully I can upload more chapters now that I've overcame it.

To answer one of the reviews it pissed me off to be honest. Here's what he said.

 _First of all, how and why the flying fuck is a greek(or roman) god in the underworld(where devils dwell)! Second, the story in my opinion is cringey as fuck! The conversation felt abnormal. The characters aren't introduced well. How the hell did lelouch become a slumbering god?! Was he adopted?!_

I really do apologize if my story didn't live up to your expectations, I am just a minor writer. The conversation? If you'd like a better one then go make your own story, I am not forcing you to read this. I won't bother explaining to you if you don't understand, to all that read there, only you complained on how he became a god, seems like you didn't understand shit, is your comprehension on a level of a 2nd grader? Do you really want to argue with me while fucking cussing? I don't give a flying fuck to you, so don't give me that shit, cringey? Then don't read the fucking story you dumb fucking cunt.

And I apologize for that rambling it really pissed me off on how the way he said it. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter might be a little delayed because of the low of morale right now. Leave a review please!

\- Darklight Out.


	7. Chapter 7 Unexpected Reunion

_***Mount Olympus***_

the King of the Gods, Zeus, was not pleased. The past week, he felt his connection to Eris, disappear without a trace, though he could still trace her with the amulet given to each of his sons and daughters, he let someone else to do so. _**"Aphrodite, Come to me."**_ Zeus's voice was heard throughout the entire realm.

" _ **Father, why have you summoned me?"**_ Aphrodite suddenly appeared in front of him kneeling. 

" _ **I want you to recover your sister, Eris' amulet. I trust that you can track her your own?"**_ Zeus Implied.

" _ **Yes I have to power to do so father, but I shan't taint myself. I advice you inform the others to do this, Father."**_ Aphrodite replied.

" _ **I will not allow such insolence, Aphrodite. YOU will do it, and no one else will. Understood?!"**_ Zeus implied.

" _ **I shall do what you ask."**_ Aphrodite replied as she disappeared from his sight.

Zeus was trying to locate where the exact location of the Amulet was, but alas, he wasn't able to do so. Eris had eradicated his spell from her pendant. _**"Even in death you prevent me. It seems like it's no easy feat to find her child."**_ Zeus' laugh was heard throughout the entire Realm.

" _ **Heaven's Imperial Gardens"**_

"I'm afraid I can't help you any longer my child." Gabriel solemnly said as she caressed Luther's sleeping face on her lap.

Luther woke from his slumber. "Good Afternoon, Gabriel." Luther smiled.

Gabriel smiled weakly. "I do apologize my child, they have decided it's better for you not to stay here, since you aren't one of ours, and they're afraid to offend the faction you belong to."

"It's alright Gabriel, I will never forget your love and kindness." Luther hugged Gabriel.

Gabriel hugged him back. "But they didn't say you were going to be sent alone." She whispered

Luther smiled at her remark. "I love you Gabriel." He hugged her tighter.

"Now, Now. We have much to prepare." Gabriel said, while she started to stand up. "Let's go?"

Luther stood up and held her hand. "Yeah." Luther smiled innocently.

 _ ***Few days later***_

"You are to stay in Japan." Michael stated while he was preparing a magic circle.

"Why Japan?" Gabriel asked.

"The 3 factions have come to a non-aggressive pact with each other, they are all sending their representatives in japan to see if they could co-exist without killing each other. If this succeeds, there's a huge chance for us to form an alliance." Michael explained.

"I understand. Very well, we must go so Luther can enrol to his first school." Gabriel said happily.

Just before they entered the transport circle, Michael grabbed her arm and said. "Be careful Gabriel, not all races of the factions are satisfied with this pact."

Gabriel chose not to reply.

"Well done, it was nice seeing you Luther, I hope we can meet again and play chess."

"Yeah! Someday, we will." Luther said innocently.

A few years has now passed since they started living in Tokyo, Japan. Luther managed to enter Kuoh Academy. Due to his age, much to his dismay, he was only able to enter first high. At first, the school rejected him, because they thought it was a joke. The day after they sent the rejection notice to him, Gabriel stormed the School and demand the reason for his invalidation. At first, they tried to calm her down and explain that he is too young to be a high school. Gabriel argued and challenged them, that if he passes the test you prepare, he would be admitted to the school. They both agreed.

 _ ***Few hours later***_

"Gabriel, I can't believe you did that." Luther complained.

"Oh, don't worry, if someone ever tries to underestimate you, I'll gladly talk to them." Gabriel said with a smile on her face.

This caused Luther to feel a chill creeps into his spine.

"Here's lunch, good luck on your exam! I know you'll pass." Gabriel said.

"I'm going by my real name at school, Gabriel." Luther said as he left.

He decided to walk to school rather than heading towards the train station. As Luther was walking, he encountered the high school students who goes to the same school he will soon be a part of.

"Damn it." Luther cursed as he tried to be low key as possible to avoid the girls in front of him. Much to his dismay, him trying to walk casually and blending in with the crowds was all for naught.

"Oh! Look at that cute boy Risse!" a girl exclaimed, as they both approached Luther.

Luther tried to ignore the two women and walked further ahead. Even though he managed to ditch the two random girls, as on his way to Kuoh Academy he could sometimes hear girls squealing, talking about how cute he is.

After the embarrassing walk towards the academy, Luther thought it would be better taking the train rather than being overwhelmed by the girls trying to get close with him.

As he neared the school, he saw a very familiar face entering the school grounds, but before he could approach the said figure, an older female approached him.

(T/N: I'm going to refer to Luther as Lelouch again, so that there would be no confusion)

"Are you the kid who's supposedly enrolling into our school?" she asked.

"Excuse me?" Lelouch raised an eyebrow.

"You are Lelouch Lamperouge, am I correct?" the old female asked.

"Yes, that is me." Lelouch replied with a frown.

"Now, if you'd follow me, you still have to take tests and you're late as it is." The old female retorted.

"I apologize for being late for I'm just a child, who are you? Miss?" Lelouch asked.

"Mrs. Matsunaga." She replied as they entered the school building.

The walk towards the Principal's Office was a quiet one, but not quite peaceful, as they were walking, Lelouch was attracting much unwanted attention.

"Here we are, the Principal's already ready to talk to you." Mrs. Matsunaga gestured for Lelouch to enter the room.

Lelouch didn't reply as he entered the room, though he could hear an ungrateful murmur from the teacher, he chose to ignore it.

"Ah, Mr Lamperouge, I Presume." The Principal stated.

"Nice to meet you Principal, my name's Lelouch Lamperouge." Lelouch bowed slightly.

"My name's Matsuoga Hirumi." The principal said. "Here are the exam's you were supposed to take thirty minutes earlier. You have two and half remaining." The Principal reminded as she handed over the paper. "Ah, sit here, we don't have the room to accommodate you for the exam so you'll be sitting next to me." She smiled.

Lelouch chose not to argue, but didn't fail to grumble a bit as he seated on the chair next to the principal.

As Lelouch was answering the papers, the Principal was watching him, at first she couldn't help but be curious if he could really answer the exams meant for high schoolers, but the exam given to him was a lot harder, since the teachers felt like they were being underestimated, hence them making the exams a lot harder than it's supposed to be. Her curiosity just grew as she saw Lelouch casually answering the exam with a deadpanned look.

After twenty minutes, Lelouch handed the examination papers back to the principal, as much to her shock.

"I'm done." Lelouch stated monotonely.

"Are you sure you're done? You only took twenty minutes, you still have two hours you know?" the Principal refuted.

"I'm quite satisfied with my answers." Lelouch replied.

"Uh, okay. You'll get the results by tomorrow, until then you're free to wander on the school grounds. Should I ask the Student President guide you?" the Principal offered.

"Thank you for the Offer, but I want to explore on my own if you don't mind." Lelouch answered.

"No Problem, see you tomorrow Lelouch." The Principal said with a smile.

Due to her Curiosity, she personally checked the exam. As she was checking, she couldn't help but sigh. "This Boy's a genius alright. So far, he doesn't have a single mistake." She continued checking, and after a few minutes, she had a shocked look on her face. "He has the highest score!" She gasped. She realized that Lelouch had to something more than what he appears to be.

*At the same time on the Old Building*

"I sensed an angel come inside the school Rias." Akeno warned as she kept observing her surroundings.

"I felt it too Akeno, quickly call for Sona, we have much to discuss." Rias ordered.

"Yes, Master." Akeno quietly left.

After sometime, Sona arrived along with her queen.

"Rias, I'm sure you've felt it too." Sona stated.

"Yes, Yes I did. So far, all I know is that it came from the Principal's office." Rias said.

"Yes, I know, father told me about what's going to happen. Apparently, the three factions agreed to choose their representative and try for each other to co-exist, and now, that angel's part of the treaty." Sona explained.

"So, you mean to say, we're staying with a person that could practically kill us with a flip of hand with his holy attribute." Rias interjected.

As Rias was talking with Sona, she managed to catch a glimpse of the said boy walking towards the left corner leaving her sights. "Is that?!" Rias whispered to herself.

"Where are you going Rias? I'm not done talking to you!" Sona stomped her foot as Rias left her.

Tsubaki couldn't help but sigh, she patted Sona's back as they left.

As Rias and Akeno turned to the corner, Lelouch was already gone, which made both females sigh, and had to stop their futile search.

"Akeno if you ever see that boy, I'd like you to send him to our clubroom." Rias stated as she headed towards the old school building.

"Ara-ara, it seems our dear friend has caught the heart of our master." Akeno teased.

"It's not like that!" Rias spouted in response, as they both headed towards the clubroom.

Little did they know that, a certain raven haired boy was observing them from a distance.

 _ **The Next Day.**_

As Rias entered the room with Akeno, she heard many rumors about a new Student admitting into their class.

"I heard that it was a boy!" A girl squealed as she talked with her friends.

"And a child at that, they say he got the highest score in the entrance exams." Another girl added.

"Eh, they probably made the test easier since, he suddenly came out of the blue, a child at that." A girl interjected.

They were happily chatting among themselves as both Rias and Akeno took their seats, at the same time, their homeroom teacher had arrived.

"Okay, settle down class! Before we begin homeroom, I'd like you to meet a new student." The teacher gestured towards the door. "Lelouch, come in."

As Lelouch entered the room, the girls suddenly screamed and adored him, meanwhile the male population looked at him as if they were ready to devour him whole, which he both ignored.

"Introduce yourself." The teacher stated.

"I'm Lelouch Lamperouge, due to some implications I'm now studying here in Tokyo, and I'm also 12 years old." Lelouch said with a deadpanned voice.

"You could sit there behind Risse, Lelouch, Third row on the right, beside the window." The Teacher pointed out.

As Lelouch passed by Rias, she couldn't help but grab his arm. "Luther?" She said with a barely audible voice.

"Rias?" Lelouch widened his eyes at realization.

And there you have it, another chapter. Didn't actually expect that I would've been able to upload, since it was in my mind that the 5th one was enough, but there were mixed reviews mostly positive, thank you :D. I can't believe my story got so many follows and favorites. Though I have no excuse for not uploading, mainly because I ran out of ideas, a big writers block, and I don't know when I'll be able to upload another one, but don't worry as I won't be abandoning this story.

To NarutoDkurosaki:

Thank you for pointing out that certain problem, when I reread my own story I noticed it too. I'll try to improve my personification for Lelouch, but keep in mind that this is a new world, he would be a bit OOC than usual.

And there ya have it. Hope you enjoyed another chapter. Leave a Review if you did

-Darklight Out


	8. Chapter 8

Hello it's DarkLight here again and I'm back…. I do sincerely apologize for not updating this story as to why, it's because of your reviews, mind me, it's those helpful ones not the bad ones. Though there are pleasant to read reviews there are also that helps me in repairing the injuries and holes of this story per se. that is why I thought to stop since I reread my story and too realized that I made some mistakes about lelouch's personality and the story as a whole. so do not worry I haven't dropped this yet. And apologize for the crappy grammar here, I'm free writing right now. The first reworked chapter of this story is about to come out by today at most, I just have class. I really appreciate the reviews I received from this Story and this will be the first and hopefully not last I promise myself to finish a story I started, I already had 8 stories on my scratch notebook that I tried writing for awhile but dropped because of lack of inspiration….

So I'll stop the rant and hopefully we'll see each other again guys, thank you again for those who read this. I will try to improve myself, and my plan for the rework from the original is only slightly changed, if you read Chinese novels like me or Japanese novels, it's perfectly understandable for MC to be strong because of their bloodline….


	9. Chapter 9

The first Reworked chapter of The A new beginning has been uploaded….. Thank you for reading this plot but it has now come into a dead end hence me doing this…. The title is

 _ **Apocalyptic Convergence**_


End file.
